


Alone

by ariallane



Series: Alone [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammie is dealing with a lot of emotion with Chris gone filming in Atlanta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sammie felt so alone. It had been a long time since she felt this alone. Of course she had Chris, but unfortunately he was back in Atlanta filming after the New Year. Kellie was busy tonight with her boyfriend, and her other friends all had families, so it was her and the dogs tonight.

Nothing was working on calming her mind. Nothing. She tried working in silence, with music on, and even the tv, but NOTHING was working on calming her down. It was then that she realized she hadn’t been to her therapist since school started. Things got hectic once the school year began, that she didn’t make it a priority.

Right then and there she broke down. She just let everything that had been building inside of her go. She did the best she could to choke back the sobs, not wanting the dogs to know what was going on and trying to comfort her. But it was no use. It was a damn that broke and there was no way to put it back up. Sammie had to let it run it’s course. Every bit of emotion was pouring out of her. Sadness, loneliness, aloneness, anxiety, and depression were wreaking havoc on her and it finally got to her.

Her entire body shook and she let the emotions flow through her. The dogs noticed her sobs hadn’t settled in a some time, and came to nuzzle their noses between her legs to let them know they were there for her. Sammie lifted her head up, and gave a weak smile to the pups. She scooted off the couch and onto the floor and welcome the dogs and their kisses as a sign of affection. At least someone loves me, right?, she thought to herself.

And it happened again. The tears began to fall as she realized she was still alone. She had the dogs, but she didn’t have another human to talk to. Sammie truly didn’t know what to do. And at the time she felt like crawling back into bed at only 3pm, she received a call from someone she’s been wanting to hear from all day.

“Hey baby.”


	2. Bird Set Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammie gets call from Chris and they discuss some of what's been going on with her lately.

“Hey Baby.”

Sammie blinked back the tears before she lifted the iPad so Chris could look at her. She didn’t want him to see that she’d been crying. If he knew she had been and why, he would try to come back home. And she didn’t want that.

“Hey handsome. How’s filming? You on a break or done for the day?” Sammie went in first with the questions. She figured that if she asked Chris questions and kept the conversation focused on him, she wouldn’t have to explain the puffy eyes or her red nose.

“I just finished for the day. Some of us are getting together to go out for the night. Oh, you wouldn’t believe what happened today. I was hanging in Mackie’s trailer and- Baby, are you okay? Your eyes look red and puffy. Have you been crying? Baby, talk to me.”

Sammie could hear the worry is Chris’s voice. The sad look on his face made her break again. She let the damn burst and the tears started to come once again. Her body racked from the sobs and she took a trembling breath before she attempted to tell Chris what was wrong.

“It’s just- just that I’ve been feeling so alone lately. And before you jump in and try to come home for a few days, just listen. Everything really is fine. Work couldn’t be better actually. Things seems to be going well now that we’ve have a few weeks to recuperate.

“What’s really getting to me is not being with you. I know that’s selfish, but I just miss you.” Tears continued to stream down her face. “I know you’re coming up in a few weeks, but I just miss you. I feel so alone without you here. I don’t wanna do anything. Kellie is busy with her new boyfriend and I just want more human interaction. I know you gonna say, ‘what about the girls at work?’ but we have already made plans next weekend-“

“Sammie, baby, it’s okay. I miss you, too. If you knew how I was the first few days back, you would have laughed. Okay, maybe not… I’m already messing this up aren’t I?” Chris took his cap off and rubbed the back of his neck. Sammie let out a small giggle.

“No, you’re not. But you’re kinda cute when you get all nervous.” Sammie bit her lip, trying to stifle a giggle.

“Are we feeling better already?” Chris smiled, cocking a brow.

“Maybe. It just feels good to see you and talk to you. I didn’t realize how much I missed you until you weren’t here after I got home from work the other day. So I tried to focus on other things. And it worked for awhile….”

“Tell me some of the things you were doing.”

“Are you trying to analyze me, Mr. Evans?”

“I’m sure you haven’t been to therapy since when? Was it before the school year? I’m just trying to get you to think out loud. Get whatever you need to get off your chest.”

“You’re right. I haven’t been to therapy in a while. I’ve done anything and everything to get my mind off of you not being here. I even arranged your-“ Sammie stopped herself before she admitted something she didn’t want to admit, but it was too late.

“You arranged my what, Sammie? Do I even want to know? I’m sure my house is spotless, not that I’m complaining.”

“I arranged you clothes in your closet.”

“Oh that’s okay.”

“Chris, you don’t get it. Let me show you.” Sammie got off the floor and trudged to his bedroom. She turned the camera around so he could see what she had done.

“Holy shit, Sammie! How long did that take you?”

Sammie turned the camera around so she could see Chris’s reaction. She smiled as she saw him with his eyes widened and jaw slacked. All she did was arrange his clothes by t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, and hoodies on one side and pants on the other.She’d taken it a step further by arranging his clothes by color within each category and even had sub categories.

Leaving the bedroom, Sammie took Chris to the movie room where all of the DVDs were held. She showed him that she alphabetized them. This took her a bit longer, since Chris had an expansive DVD collection. She was happy to share this with Chris. Besides Kellie, Chris was the only one who understood her need for things to be clean and organized. And when she was stressed out, that was her go to. She wouldn’t tell Chris, but she had rearranged his clothes about ten times before she was satisfied with the current set up.

Being able to see and talk to Chris had helped Sammie with her current mental state. But he had been somewhat quiet the entire time. He let Sammie talk about what she wanted to talk about and just listened. But he was concerned and worried for her.

“Sam, I-“

“You broke out the ‘Sam’.” She sighed, knowing what was coming.

“It’s just, I’m worried about you. I know I’m coming home in a few weeks, but a lot can happen between now and then. You’re spending all of you free time organizing my DVDs and clothes, which by the way I’m very thankful for. I love you for that. But you need to promise me you’re going to go back to therapy. I don’t wanna see you like this, baby. It breaks my heart knowing you’re in Boston and I’m not there to be with you when you’re upset and alone. I wanna see you smiling and laughing. Promise me you’ll make an appointment next week.”

Sammie could see the worried look in Chris’s face. The way his brows furrowed, how he was playing with his hands and even the sad smile he gave her. She wondered how she got so lucky. No one had ever cared about her personal well being the way Chris has. He has supported her through every decision to get better, since their relapse earlier that summer.

“Why are you so good to me, Chris? Really, why? You do all of these things for me and I don’t do anything but-“

“But making sure I keep myself in check, too. You do plenty for me sweetheart. More than you know.”

“I’ll call this week. Not just for you, but for me, too. I don’t wanna feel like this all the time, Chris. I wanna be happy again. I don’t wanna cry anymore and feel sad, lonely, and alone. I want to be free of all of that.”

“And that’s what I want for you, too, baby. Knowing you’ve been feeling this way, makes me sad, too. But you promise me you’re gonna call this week. I’m gonna call Ma and make sure you two do something.”

“Babe, I think I can manage calling your mom. I’ll do this, I’ll call her tomorrow to set something up for this week after work. And on Monday after work, I will call my therapist and set up an appointment.”

“Thank you baby. Well, I gotta get going. I’m suppose to meet the boys soon and I’m not even ready to go. But I’ll call you tonight before bed okay?”

“Okay. Have fun with the boys, alright? Don’t get into too much trouble. And make sure you don’t wear that white shirt. In fact, wear a colored shirt. I don’t wanna spend my time with you when you come up here, getting stains out of your clothes.”

“Ah there she is! There’s my girl; always looking out for me! I’ll make sure to change my shirt.”

“Watch that tone there. Alright, well I’ll let ya go. Have fun. I love you.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

She really got lucky with Chris. Sammie had no idea what did did to deserve him. But, she was thankful for everything he had done for her. And promised to never take any of that for granted, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Comment and let me know what you think


	3. Rocky Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes home for a long weekend and surprises Sammie.

Today was the day. Chris was coming home for a few days due to Memorial Day. Sammie had gotten up super early just to clean the entire house from top to bottom, making sure everything was in its correct place. Her already clean house was probably as sterile as an operating room now. In addition to liking things clean and organized, she found that cleaning helped ease some of her anxiety and stress away. 

Looking at the clock on the stove, Sammie saw that it was only 8:39am. Chris's flight wasn’t due to come in for another four hours. Tapping her fingers on her chin, Sammie tried to think of something she could do to pass the time. Thinking of Chris's mom, she picked up phone and dialed Lisa’s number and asked if she wanted to grab some breakfast.

 

The women met up around ten at a local diner in town. They had been trying to meet on a weekly basis with Chris gone. It was mostly because Chris wanted Sammie to get out more and for her to talk to his mom, since he knew his mom was great at helping other when they needed it. 

“Hey, Ma.” Sammie greeted, standing up giving Lisa a hug.

“Hey, sweetie. How are you this morning? Excited to see Chris?” Lisa sat down and took a sip of the water that Sammie already ordered for her.

“You know me, I’m a big bundle of nerves right now. I’m more than excited for Chris to come home. I don’t know who’s more excited to see who, me or him,” Sammie chuckled. “Honestly, I’m just hoping I don’t get all emotional, well, more than usual, when I see him.” Sammie continued while playing with the straw wrapper.

Lisa reached over and put her hand on top of the younger woman's.

“It’s okay to be emotional when you see him. I don’t think there is such a thing as being overly emotional when you’ve been missing a loved one. And with everything you have gone through these last few weeks, it’s perfectly understandable.”

“I’m just worried it’s all going to come full circle, ya know? I’ve been doing great this last week and a half. I’ve gone back to therapy, which has probably been the most positive thing to have happened this week. I’m trying to get out more. It isn’t easy, but I’m doing my best-“

“And that’s all we want, Sweetheart. No one is expecting you or anyone to be one-hundred percent. And Chris, well he just wants you happy. He doesn’t care about if you’ve done the things he asked. If you’re happy, he’s happy.”

 

The women parted ways after breakfast and Sammie headed to the store to buy a few things. Her plan was to make a simple romantic dinner for her and Chris. Nothing fancy. Just a little something to show him how appreciative she was for all that he had done since they'd started dating almost a year ago. She didn’t want to go to her usual lasagna or anything pasta related, though. As she was always watching cooking shows and loved to cook, she wanted to expand her knowledge on cooking. Since it was a long weekend due to the holiday, she figured she’d take a stab at a more complicated dish.

Sammie walked around the store grabbing what she could for the Kashamiri Lamb dish. While she was there, she also did her regular grocery shopping. She never made a list, but was always aware of what she needed. She knew she was running low on some things, such as milk and coffee creamer, so she decided to make a mental note to remember those things before she left. 

With nearly everything she could remember, Sammie made two final t stops in the store; the dessert section to grab a pint of Chris’ favorite ice cream and to the beer aisle for a pack of Samuel Adams.

After putting the groceries away, she sat in her kitchen table twirling around the coffee in her cup, which was probably cold by now. Chris’s flight was due to come in any minute and the anticipation was killing her. Just when she was about to get up and carry on with her day, her phone rang and she saw a photo of her meatball.

“Hey, handsome.” Sammie smiled, trying her best to hide the excitement in her voice as she answered the phone.

“Hey, baby. I just landed. I’m still on the plane, but I wanted to let you know I made it in one piece. How are you? You just sitting there with some cold coffee in your hands?”

“No! I’m standing, walking to sink to put some dirty dishes in the dishwasher.” Sammie was a horrible liar. She could hear Chris chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“Alright, babe. Any who, I need to pick up my bag from baggage claim and I’m hoping to be home in the next couple of hours. Anything you need me to pick up on my way?” Chris unbuckled his seatbelt as the plane made its way to the gate. 

“Nope. I went to the store after breakfast with your mom. And I even made sure to get some of your favorites.”

“Some my favorites huh? I don’t know about you, but you ARE my favorite.”

“Oh my God, Chris. Really? I’m talking about food here.” She rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.

“So am I.” He snickered.

“And with that, I better let you go. I need to finish some laundry before you get here.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon. Sammie?”

“Yeah, Babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*******************  
Chris was going to be home any minute and Sammie was pacing back and forth in the living room. She wasn't sure why she was pacing. She wasn’t nervous about seeing him. They’d been seeing each other for almost a year and yet, here she was, pacing in her living room like it was her first date with him. 

However, as the sound of her garage door opening reached her ears, Sammie sat down on the couch, trying to make it seem like she was already otherwise occupied. She grabbed the nearest HomeGoods Magazine she got in the mail and turned it to a random page and began looking at it. Beau had gotten up off the floor and was standing by the door to the garage that led into the house.

With her heart racing, she tried to stay as calm as possible. She didn’t want Chris to pick up on the fact that she’d been anxious all day about him coming home. Laying back against the couch, Sammie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she heard the door open. She heard the pitter-patter of Beaus' feet as he loved all over Chris as he entered the house. Sammie faintly heard him mutter something to the dog, but she simply opened her eyes and went back the magazine.

Actually getting into the magazine, Sammie mentally circled things she wanted to take another look at for her house. She was so into it that she didn't hear Chris walked over or feel it when he planted soft kisses on her head. It wasn’t until she felt his hands massaging her shoulders that she snapped out of her reverie.

“That feels amazing,” Sammie moaned. “Please don’t stop.”

Chris chuckled as he kissed her head again.

“Nice to see you, too, Babe.”

Sammie stood up, making Chris stop massaging her shoulders and turned around to face him. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly began to make her way around the couch to where he was at. She kept telling herself “don’t cry” over and over, but she could feel her eyes beginning to well up anyway. Still fighting off the tears, she tried to smile but it wasn’t helping. Her lips began to quiver and tears threatened to fall. Chris saw what she was about to do and pulled her into him just as Sammie began to cry. 

Chris slowly rubbed her back while kissing her head and reminding her he was right there. He had never seen Sammie like this. His strong, confident, and funny girlfriend was broken. 

“Sammie, baby, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered in her ear. He felt her grip tighten around him. “Baby, you gotta tell me what’s going on. I don’t know what to do if you don’t tell me. It’s breakin’ my heart seeing you like this.” 

Slowly lifting her head up, she wiped away the tears on the back of her hand. “I think I may have gotten some snot on your shirt. Sorry.” Sammie sniffled and let out a little chuckle.

“I don’t care about this shirt.” Chris lifted her face and wiped away the rest of the tears on her face. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on now?”

“I just missed you. I didn’t realized how much I missed you until I saw you. I thought I could do this and be strong. But seeing you just made me realize how truly alone I’ve been lately.” Chris pulled Sammie back into him as a wave of fresh sobs shook her body. “I really did try to be strong. I really did. I went back to therapy and even went out with your mom at least once a week since we had that discussion a few weeks ago. But I still feel all alone.”

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me this while we were on the phone? We've talked nightly the entire time you've been back in therapy.” The worry in Chris’s voice was evident as he tried to stay calm and sooth Sammie.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Sammie looked up at Chris. The tears had stopped for the time being. “You have so much going on, you don’t need to worry about me-”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sam. I do. I worry about you, all the time. That’s what you do in relationships. You worry about others. It isn’t always bad to do that. I’d be upset if you didn’t worry about me.”

“Yeah, me not worry?” Sammie huffed out a laugh.

“Ah, there she is.” Chris smiled and kissed her nose. 

“I’m happy you’re here, though. And not just because of the company, but because I really do love you.” Sammie’s eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill.

“It’s great to be back. I get to spend a long weekend with my favorite girl and do nothing but spending every minute I can with her.”

Sammie leaned in to Chris for a third time crying. But unlike the last two times, she was crying out of happiness. She was just happy that she was spending a long weekend with Chris, a man who she loved with all her heart.. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Sammie sniffled, still holding onto Chris.

“Really? You got offer me a drink out of all of that?” Chris couldn’t help but laugh. He knew his girl was back.

“It’s called being a good hostess, mister. I don’t think my mom would be happy to know that I didn’t offer you something to drink, seeing as you are a guest in my home.”

“If you’re asking, then yes, I would like something to drink. You have beer?”

Sammie leaned back so she could look at Chris and gave him one of those ‘are you serious’ looks.

“Why don’t you just sit down. I’m sure you’re exhausted from traveling. I’ll bring us something to drink and maybe a snack before dinner. Does that work?”

“Yeah that works.”

*********  
Sammie made her way into the kitchen, leaving Chris alone in the living room. Taking in the appearance of the room, he noted that it was a new level of clean. Sammie had always kept a clean house, but it looked even cleaner than normal. Even the pillows on the couch were abnormally straight.

Hearing her start to open drawers and cupboards, Chris knew it was going to take her a few minutes as she had a tendency to prepare enough snacks to feed an army. With that in mind, he decided to grab his luggage and take it upstairs to Sammie’s room. 

Going up the stairs, he had to pass by her ‘guest room’, which she used mainly as an office, to get to the master suite. He peeked his head in and noticed that room, too, looked cleaner than normal. Her desk was what caught his eye. Everything was in its proper place. It wasn’t unusual, but it wasn’t usual either. She always had something sitting right where the chair met the desk. But nothing was there. She always has something there. He'd learned early in their relationship that everything had a home, but it looked like NOTHING was out of place, as if she had straightened everything on her desk with a ruler.

It wasn’t until he got to her room that he realized how serious this was. Her room was, for a lack of a better word, immaculate. Nothing was out of place. He walked up to her dresser, which housed her collection of perfumes, and saw that they had all been rearranged. The perfumes were set up not only by size, but alphabetically as well. He knew this because her favorite perfume, a Dior, was in the back due to size, when normally it was always placed in front. In fact, the Gucci one he gave her a while back, which she had begged him to get her because she wanted to smell like expensive sex, was now placed front and center. Normally, she placed it on the edge of her perfume tray. Chris closed his eyes and shook his head when he saw this. 

 

****************

Chris made his way back to the kitchen and saw a tray of cheese and crackers sitting on the island next to a bowl of chips and dip. As far as he could tell, Sammie had shifted her focus from snacks to getting things ready for dinner.

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just put a couple of things together.” Sammie walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a Sam Adams out for Chris.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t know how to say this without sounding like a jerk.

“Oh no, you brought out Sam. Am I in trouble, mister?” Sammie smiled. But her smile slowly faded when she didn’t see Chris smile back. “Chris, what’s wrong?”

Chris let out a loud breath before he began to talk. “I don’t know how to phrase this. Have you...um...been cleaning and organizing a lot while I’ve been gone?”

The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Her smile faded as a look of guilt filled her eyes. She pulled her gaze away from Chris and looked towards the floor while playing with her hands.

He walked to the other side of the island, to where she was, and tilted her chin up towards him, forcing her to look in his eyes. “You gotta tell me something, Sammie.”

Sammie took a deep breath before she began. “Yes, I have been organizing a lot. I know I do it a lot in general, but I also know I’ve been doing an excessive amount of organizing. I talked to my therapist about it. I’m aware of it.” 

“I’m not mad, okay. Just worried. I want to make sure you’re getting help. I know you tell me these things, but I know you, Sammie. You’ll tell me you’re getting help, but you're sitting in your closet wondering how to organize your shoe collection.”

“That’s not true and you know it. I’m much better now. I do what I can to help myself. And for you to think that, that’s hurtful, Chris. Of all people, I would think you would understand.”

It was then that Chris realized he had hurt her feelings. He hadn't intended to, but he had and she was right, he should be able to relate to what she was going through. “You’re right, you have gotten better. But Sam, you did this throughout the entire house. I mean even your pillows in the living room weren’t out of place.”

“I know. It’s just how I cope with stress and anxiety. It’s better than other things. But I promise, I’m trying. I’m going to counseling. Isn’t that something?”

Chris wrapped his arms around Sammie and hugged her tightly. It was his way of saying he was sorry and he was done fighting. He hated fighting with Sammie. After what happened last Fourth of July, he'd made a promise to himself to try and not fight as much. But of course that wasn't something that could always be avoided. 

Pulling away from Sammie, he waited for her to open her eyes and make eye contact before he continued.

“What do you say that we forget about this, and you, missy, tell me what you’re gonna cook while I sit here like a typical guy and not help.” Sammie rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

**********  
Chris took a seat at the island while Sammie began to prep dinner. She pulled out her iPad and looked up the Kashmiri Lamb dish she found earlier. She'd never made anything like this before, but Sammie always did well when it came to making new dishes. She was pretty confident in ability to cook this dish as long as she followed the directions to the exact second.

She pulled all of the ingredients out of the fridge, having chopped, cut, crushed, and thinly sliced them earlier. Looking at the directions, it told her to place the red chilies, green chilies, cumin seed, garam masala, ginger, garlic, grated coconut, and tomatoes into a blender and pulse several times and then blend. Sammie got out the blender and put everything in it.

“Babe, what are ya makin’ for us?” Chris was intrigued. Normally, Sammie would make lasagna or something she knew they both liked. It wasn’t that she couldn’t cook, because he thought was she was great at cooking. It was just that the ingredients that she'd thrown into the blender looked a lot like something he'd see one of the TV chefs she liked to watch use.

“It’s Kashmiri Lamb. I found it while searching for some new recipes to make. Why, do you not want me to make this?” Chris heard hesitation in Sammie’s voice and knew he need to put an end to her worries.

“Oh no, please don’t stop making it. I just didn’t know what you were making.”

“You don’t have faith in my cooking abilities? I’ll have you know, everything I’ve ever made has turned out superb. And it’s because I carefully follow the directions.”

“No. I have faith in you. You’ve never made anything I don’t like.

Sammie turned back around to get dinner rolling. She had the oil heated in the skillet on the stove and put the onions in. She then took the paste she made from the blender and stirred it in until the oils began to separate. It wasn't until she'd put the cut up lamb into the skillet that she took a big gulp of her wine to ease her nerves.

“Thirsty?” Chris asked.

“Just a little. Hey, can you grab the yogurt from the fridge for me please?” Sammie set back to work, making sure the lamb was cooking evenly on all sides. 

“Sure thing, Babe. Anything else while I’m there?”

“Nope. That’s all for now. Thanks, hun.”

Once the meat was browned on all sides, Sammie read the directions and added the yogurt, saffron and blanched almonds to the skillet. She lowered the heat and covered, letting the meat tenderize and the gravy thicken. With about an hour until the food was cooked, she set a timer for thirty minutes to let her know when she needed to put the rice on. 

Sammie had started to do some cleaning when she felt Chris wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Are you going to help or just stand there trying to distract me?” Sammie asked.

“I am helping.” He wrapped his arms tighter around her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before releasing her and grabbing some of the ingredients she used and put them away. 

“Nice save there, Captain.” Sammie smirked, but not before giving him a wink as she went back to doing dishes.

“The Captain always saves the day.” 

**************  
By the time dinner was finally ready, Chris had set the table for their romantic meal and was waiting at the table as Sammie put together their plates, As she was serving dinner, she had a gut feeling that something hadn't gone right. The first thing she noticed was the smell. Although, she never made the dish before, there was a noticeable sweet smell to it and based on the ingredients she had expected it to smell a bit spicer. She tried to not let it bother her, but she couldn't deny that it didn’t look anything like the photo on the recipe either. The coloring was off. She sighed as she finished preparing the plates and mentally came up with a speech of warning for Chris. 

Sammie brought the two plates into the dining room and set them down on the table. Chris moved her chair out so she could sit down.

“Always a gentleman.” Sammie smiled, tilting her head back, looking up at Chris. He responded by leaning forward, kissing her.

Chris sat down and picked up his fork ready to dive in. But he was stopped when Sammie put her hand on his.

“Wait! Before you dig in, I want to warn you. While I may be a decent cook, I don’t know about this. It doesn’t look like what it did in the photos I saw online and it has a sweet smell to it. If you don’t like it, I won’t be offended.”

“I don’t doubt your cooking skills one bit, Babe. You’re a great cook. It looks great. And if it looks great, it has to taste great.” Chris picked up some of the food onto his fork and put it in his mouth.

The food had barely touched his tongue before he jumped up, knocking the chair over, to run into the kitchen where he spit the food out in the sink.

“Oh.My.God, Chris! I’m so sorry! I knew this would happen! I shouldn’t have made something I’ve never made before. I knew it was going to turn out bad. Chris, you need anything? Water, beer, maybe some actual food that won’t kill you?”

That last questions elicited a small giggle from Chris who was still trying to rid the foul taste in his mouth

“Food not killing me would be great, Sammie. But don’t doubt yourself for once second, okay? So this dish didn’t turn out so well this time, but there is always next time. What did you put in it?”

“Um...onion, the spices, lamb meat, tomato, garlic, almonds, ginger root, plain yogurt-”

“No, I gave you vanilla yogurt.”

“Why did you do that?”

“You asked to grab yogurt. You didn’t specify which one.”

“Shit! I’m sorry about that. I should have been more specific.”

“That’s okay. Also, I tasted a hint of coconut. It was kinda sweet, too.”

“FUCK! Can’t anything go right tonight? First, I’m a blubbering mess when you come home,I fucking cleaned like a maniac, and I can’t even read directions correctly! It was suppose to be unsweetened coconut. Shit!”

“Hey, Sam, look at me,” Chris lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. “It’s okay. I know you wanted this to be perfect, but it doesn’t have to always be that way. The fact that you went out of you way to make me something new is more than I needed. I’m just happy to be coming home to see you.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Is it working?” 

“Yes.” Sammie rolled her eyes and hugged Chris.

“So...should we order pizza?”


	4. Cookies n' Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy after an emotional talk between Sammie and Chris

While waiting for the pizza they'd order to be delivered, Sammie cleaned up dinner even though Chris had offered to since she'd cooked. But since he'd nearly vomited in the kitchen sink due to the food, she had turned him down. This allowed Chris to take a quick shower and change into some more comfortable clothes.

Chris must have still been getting ready when the doorbell rung because Sammie called for him and got no answer. Turning the sink off, she wiped her hand on the towel on the counter and grabbed her purse heading to the door. She opened the door to see the delivery guy there with their large pizza. She thanked him, handing him a generous tip, and told him to enjoy the rest of his evening. 

Sammie walked into the kitchen to see Chris grabbing a beer for himself and her glass already filled with wine. 

“Wanna eat outside?” Sammie grabbed a couple of plates and some napkins to bring with them outside.

“Sure. It’s a nice night out. Thanks for getting the pizza, babe. I owe you.”

“You wanna owe me? Make me dinner tomorrow?”

“I don’t know about cooking, Babe. But I do make a mean ham and cheese sandwich.”

“I know you don’t cook. Your eggplant parmesan you ‘cook’ tastes too much like Davio’s.” Sammie winked at Chris who's mouth dropped open in shock. 

“You knew?”

“Of course. Your mom told me you ruined macaroni and cheese once. So I know your cooking skills are limited. But I do wanna try this ham and cheese sandwich you make.” 

“Alright, smarty pants, let's go eat.” Chris shook his head smiling. 

Sammie balanced the pizza, plates and napkin in one hand while she opened the door to the back patio, allowing Beau to exit the house first before her. Chris followed her out and set the drinks on the table before going back to shut the door. 

**********  
In no time at all, the two had eaten nearly the entire pizza with Chris on his second beer and Sammie having just poured herself another glass of wine. 

“So what do you wanna do tomorrow? You gonna go visit the family?” Sammie asked finishing off her last slice of pizza.

“Maybe.” He swallowed his food before continuing. “I didn’t really have anything planned. I was just gonna stay here all weekend.”

“Chris, you have to go visit your mom. I can’t be the reason you don’t go anywhere. She’d kill me.”

“My ma loves you. I’ll just tell her I wanna spend this weekend with you.”

“No. You’re gonna call her tomorrow and set something up.” She scolded.

“Speaking of Ma, she told me you two have been doing quite a bit together since that talk.”

Sammie knew where this conversation was heading. She was hesitant to talk about it to Chris though. She trusted him, but he had so much on his plate with filming the latest Avengers movie. The last thing she wanted to do was add more stress to his plate. She sat there, thinking about her words carefully before she spoke.

“We have been hanging out more. We do a weekly trip to the farmers market on the weekends. A couple of days after work, I’ll stop by and watch the kids while she goes down to the theater and before Carly comes by to pick them up. I go over for dinner sometimes or she’ll come here to keep -” Sammie paused, she didn’t want to admit to Chris that she had been holed up at night not going anywhere.

“To keep you what, Sam?” Chris pushed on with a little worry in his voice.

Sammie fidgeted with her hands before she answered. “She comes over sometimes to keep me company. To make sure I’m on track and stuff. She’s making sure I’m getting better and not letting my house and life go to shit while you’re gone. She does this so you don’t have to worry about it.” She looked up at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. This make her eyes start to tear up.

“Sam, I know you don’t want to tell me because you think I’m gonna worry and stress out. But you not telling me, it just makes me more anxious and nervous, because I don't know what's going on. I want you to tell me, because I understand.” Chris motioned for Sammie to come over to him to sit in his lap. 

Once she was seated, Chris continued.

“I want you to tell me so I can help you. I want to assure you that you are not alone in this. It’s team effort, Babe. What hurts you, hurts me. I don’t wanna see you hurt or in pain,baby. I wanna see you smiling and hear that laugh of yours. I don’t wanna see you sad with tears. It breaks my heart to see you like this.”

Sammie looked at him with tears streaming down her face. He was right. She had to open up to him more if she wanted his help and she did, but she still didn’t want him to worry.

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t wanna be sad anymore, Chris. I want to be happy and smile more and laugh. I’ll tell you when things like this happen. I won’t go to your mom first, I’ll go to you.” Sammie sniffled and Chris wiped her tears away.

She scooted down a bit in his lap to rest her head in the crook of his neck. They sat there like that for a while. Chris rubbing his arm up and down Sammie’s back while her hand traced over the Tolle tattoo on his clavicle. She moved her head up and bit and started to kiss and suck at his neck while still tracing the tattoo.

“Sammie, you can’t leave any marks.” Chris sternly told her while she smiled into her next kiss.

Her hand moved from his tattoo up to his face and turned it towards her so his lips could meet hers. This kiss was different than others they’ve shared. Sammie could feel the anxiety and a lot of her stress wash away from this kiss. She positioned herself so now she was straddling Chris. His hands moved down her sides until he cupped her ass. She rolled her hips into his crotch and could feel his hardening cock. 

With his hands on her ass, he began to bunch up the material of her dress, until his hand came into contact with her flesh.

“Christ, Sam, you aren't wearing anything underneath this dress?” Chris groaned after breaking the kiss.

“I am. I picked up something new just for you.” Sammie bit her lip and rolled her hips again. 

“Fuck, Sam.” Chris grabbed her bare ass as he freverently kissed her.

Sammie moaned into the kiss, licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Chris parted his lips enough for Sammie to slip her tongue in. His grip tightened around her and he fought and then won dominance. Chris felt himself strained against his shorts as Sammie continued to roll her hips. 

Chris stood up, taking Sammie with him, her legs wrapped around his tiny waist. He carried her inside the house, pausing to make sure Beau came in too, and then carried her to the bedroom. Once there, he slowly closed the door, making sure the dog didn’t follow them in, then carefully laid Sammie down on the bed. Looking into her eyes, his hand slowly went to her dress where he undid the tie and unwrapped it, exposing her matching pale pink lace bra and thong.

His hand went to un-cup her breasts from her bra, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breath hitched as his hand massaged one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Sammie took her hands and used them to pull Chris’s face down and smashed her lips to his. Chris switched hands and repeated the same actions to her other breast. Sammie moaned into the kiss, arching herself into his touch.

“Chris, please.” Sammie whispered, almost begging. She hadn’t seen Chris in weeks and wasn’t in the mood to be messing around.

“Patience,” was all Chris said as he began to nip and suck on Sammie’s neck.

“Can’t leave marks.” Sammie used his words against him and he smiled as he continued his assault. 

Chris sat up to remove his shirt and made to resume his previous position, but Sammie had other plans. Sitting up, she pushed Chris down onto his back and then removed her dress and bra leaving her with just her thong on.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked as Sammie kissed along his bare jaw and neck. She missed the feeling of his beard, but had a newfound love for a clean shaven Chris.

“Just trying to move this along.” Sammie leaned down and began to leave a trail of kisses down his sternum.

Chris grabbed ahold of Sammie and flipped her over so she was now on her back. Sammie giggled as Chris began to softly touching her skin. To stop her from giggling, Chris captured her lips as he let his hand roam and touch every inch of her skin. 

This was different that previous times. He wanted to show Sammie how much she was loved with everything that had been going on with her lately. As his hands roamed her body, he began to leave chaste kisses along her jaw and neck until he found one of her sweet spots near her ear, making her moan. Her hand wrapped around his neck and forced him to her lips. 

After a brief kiss, Chris moved his lips further down, making sure to pay attention to each of her breasts. Sammie let out a quiet moan, followed by a whimper. 

He made his way to her mound and moved her panties aside before he slipped two fingers into her slick folds. Sammie bucked her hips to his touch and grabbed ahold of his hair.

“Christ, Sammie, you’re so wet”

“Uh huh.” Sammie nodded, bucking her hips again. 

Chris hooked his fingers and found Sammie’s g-spot as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. He then latched his mouth onto her clit. 

Sammie’s moans got louder while her hands held onto Chris’ head so tightly he thought for a quick second there she was gonna rip some hair out. Her walls tightened around his fingers and Chris continued to suck on her clit. Sammie felt her orgasm take over and she arched her back and cried out. 

Sammie laid there satisfied, breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down quickly. She moved the hair that was sticking to her neck, so it fanned on the bed. She felt Chris’s lips move up her body starting at her belly button. Sammie lifted her head and saw Chris move slowly up the center of her body. Lifting up his head, Chris’s lust filled eyes met with Sammie’s and he quickly kissed his way to her lips. 

“Someone here has too many clothes on.” Sammie mumbled. The only response she got from Chris was an ‘mm hmm.’ Sammie took it upon herself to rid Chris of this pants. She used her feet to pull down what she could until Chris got the idea. Chris quickly got off the bed and rid himself of his pants as Sammie started to rid herself of her thong. But Chris was too quick and stopped her before she could take them off.

“You said you bought this for me. Therefore, I think it’s fair that I get to take these off.” Chris moved between her legs and played with the lacy material.

Sammie laid back down, lifting her hips as Chris carefully pulled the material down and off of her. After depositing them on the floor, he made his way back up to Sammie and aligned himself at her entrance then pushed into her waiting sex, filling her up. Arching her back, Sammie let out a loud moan before hooking her legs around Chris, allowing him to go deeper. 

Chris instantly felt Sammie’s walls tighten around his cock and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Sammie wrapped her arms around his neck and met him thrust for thrust. She felt Chris’s harsh, warm breaths on her neck as he thrusted in and out of her. 

“Baby, you close?” Chris asked between breaths. Sammie could only answer by nodding her head. She used her legs to try and push Chris harder into her. “Come on baby, let go for me.”

That was all Sammie needed to hear before she let her second orgasm wash over her. She dug her nails in Chris’s back and let out a cry of profanities along with Chris’s name somewhere in there. The feeling of Sammie’s walls tightening around his cock and her cries was all Chris needed before he spilled his seed in Sammie. 

Chris laid on top of Sammie for a minute to catch his breath before he set off the en-suite bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean up. After he cleaned himself and Sammie up, he settled into her bed and pulled her towards him, draping his arm over her stomach. 

“Chris?” Sammie asked, hoping Chris was still awake.

“Yeah, Babe?” Chris tightened his grip on her.

“Don’t forget to call Ma in the morning to set something.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Chris responded before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was the end of this series. But I promise there will be more from these two!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
